Only a Memory Away
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: A new side of Amy arises, one of depression and causes her friends to worry greatly.


  
  
  
The one Amy truly loves is leaving, what will she do? How will she react? A new   
side of Amy arises, one of depression and causes her friends to worry greatly.   
  
  
A Memory Away  
  
ratedPG   
  
Amy is standing there at the train station, tears are welling up in her eyes.   
She is trying very hard to hold them back because she promised herself when this   
day came, she wouldn't cry. As she's saying good-bye, all of Amy's friends are   
there for support because they know she'll need it. Amy is saying good-bye to   
Greg, their last good-bye.  
  
"Well Greg, I..."  
  
"Don't say anything Amy. I know how you feel."  
  
"But, why do you have to go? You can stay at my place, I'm sure Mom won't mind."  
  
"Believe me Amy, I wish I could. My Dad needs me to go with him to Hiroshima. I   
can't get out of it."  
  
The two of exchange their final good-byes then just stand there, looking at each   
other. Greg turns to get on the train when Amy grabs him, turns him around and   
pulls him to her. She crushes her lips to Greg's with all the love that she has   
for him and puts her arms around his neck. He puts his arms around her waist and   
holds her tightly to him.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I hope so Amy, I hope so."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
Greg gets on the train and the door closes a minute after he gets on. He looks   
at Amy through the window of the door. She now has tears streaking down her   
cheeks, and waves good-bye. Amy slowly waves good-bye and the train starts to   
pull out of the station. Amy chases the train as far as she can yelling Greg's   
name, when the train is out of sight, Amy collapses to her knees and starts   
balling. The four other girls walk over to where she is and Lita bends down to   
see if she's okay. Amy turns to Lita , grabs onto her and continues to cry.  
  
"Greg. Greg come back! GREG!"  
  
"I've never seen her like this?"  
  
"Serena, she's completely devastated."  
  
"Raye's right, we better go see if she's okay. Amy?"  
  
"Lita, Lita he left me again; and he's not coming back."  
  
Greg is on the train, quietly looking out the window. He's thinking back to all   
the memories both he and Amy had shared together. From, there first "date" at   
the amusement park to their first kiss; everything.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Greg and Amy are sitting in Fairview Park, talking to each other on a park   
bench. They are talking for a while then Greg gets real quiet and Amy can tell   
something's wrong. Greg takes Amy's hands and tries to explain what's wrong.  
  
"So, how'd you do on that exam?"  
  
"Pretty good Amy. Got a 95 on it, not too bad."  
  
"That's good. Greg, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Ah, Amy I have to tell you something. My Dad's getting transferred again."  
  
"That's nothing new, when are you gonna be back?"  
  
"The thing is Amy, its permanent, I won't be coming back."  
  
Amy sits there in shock, letting what Greg said sink in. A small tear runs down   
Amy's face as she tries to keep from crying. Greg reaches for Amy's face and   
wipes her tear away. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace will an   
aquamarine and sapphire blue hearts on it. Inside the blue one is the letter "G"   
and in the other is the letter "A". He gives her the necklace and tells her to   
keep it.  
  
"Y-You're joking right?"  
  
"I wish I was Amy."  
  
"But-But...."  
  
"Here, take this. Its to remember me."  
  
Greg gets up to go home when Amy turns him around to look at him. He smiles at   
Amy, puts his hand on her shoulder and walks away.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Lita stands up still holding Amy and trying to comfort her. The rest of the   
girls all try to help comfort Amy. They keep telling her that Greg didn't leave   
her and that he never would.  
  
"Come on Amy, you know if it was up to him he wouldn't have left. You have no   
idea how much you meant to him."  
  
"I'm just afraid he'll meet someone else or, I'll forget him somehow."  
  
"Amy, he loves you very much and would've done anything for you. He cared for   
you as much as Darien cares for me. And I know you won't forget him."  
  
"Come on Amy, lets get some food. I'm sure you'll feel better with something in   
your stomach."  
  
"You may be right."  
  
They all leave to go get some food at the arcade to eat. Andrew and Darien are   
standing at the counter talking as the girls walk in. The girls sit down and   
both Andrew and Darien see how terrible Amy looks and are surprised, to say the   
least.  
  
"So, how's Rita been Andrew?"  
  
"Okay Darien, she's coming for a visit in two weeks. My god, what's wrong with   
Amy?"  
  
"Greg left today, and he's not coming back. Hey Serena, can you come here a   
minute?"  
  
Serena gets up from the table and runs over to Darien. Before she can give him   
one of her hugs, he holds his hand up to stop her. Darien then asks her about   
Amy and how it what at the train station. He asks her if there's anything that   
either he or Andrew could do for Amy. Serena can't think of anything at that   
time and just tells them to tell Amy that they'll be there for her support.  
  
"Yeah Darien?"  
  
"Serena, stop. If Amy saw you give me a hug it would probably make her feel a   
lot worse than how she feels already."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"What happened Serena?"  
  
"Amy's boyfriend left today and he's not coming back this time. She's completely   
devastated, I can't bare to see her like this."  
  
"My god. There has to be something we can do?"  
  
"Just give her your support Andrew. I gotta get back to the girls, c-ya later."  
  
Serena goes back to the table and sits back down next to Lita. Amy has calmed   
down a bit but is just picking at her food. After a while everyone decides to   
have a meeting at Raye's tomorrow. Everyone gets up heads for home.  
  
  
Serena walks with Amy to her house to make sure she's okay. They arrive at Amy's   
apartment and Serena tells her a few things and some words of encouragement. she   
gives Amy a hug, then leaves.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be okay Amy?"  
  
"I'll be fine, it'll take time but, I'll survive."  
  
"Listen, no matter what time it is, you pick up the phone okay. If you need   
anything."  
  
"Thanks Serena."  
  
"Don't worry Amy, you'll get through this."  
  
"Amy, you sure you're okay?"   
"Yeah Serena. All of you guys are great friends and I'm glad I have people who   
will help me through this."  
  
"You know we will Amy."  
  
"Bye Serena. And Serena, thanks."  
  
"Mom, I'm home!"  
  
"Oh hi Serena. Why are you so upset, did you get in a fight with Darien?"  
  
"No its just, you remember Greg right?"  
  
"That nice boy Amy was going out with?"  
  
"Well, he left again today. He's not coming back this time."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'll be in my room Mom. Tell me when dinner's ready."  
  
Serena heads to her room with Luna following her. She closes the door and plops   
down on her bed. Luna lumps up on Serena's bed and asks what's wrong. After she   
explains what is wrong. Luna tells her the best thing to do is to just leave the   
situation alone.  
  
"What's wrong Serena? You look really depressed."  
  
"Well, I feel really bad for Amy. Greg meant a lot to her, will she ever be the   
same again?"  
  
"I don't know Serena. The only thing you can do is wait for the problem to work   
itself out."  
  
"I just can't abandon her like that, are you crazy!? There has to be something I   
can do?"  
  
Serena sits there, quietly thinking if she can do anything. She then decides to   
call everyone on the communicator, all except Amy. She opens the her   
communicator and pushes her Venus, Mars and Jupiter buttons then hits the send   
button. Everyone reports in to see if Serena's okay. Serena then tells the three   
girls she wants to meet a half hour earlier then the meeting tomorrow. The girls   
all agree and close their communicators.  
  
"What are you doing Serena?"  
  
"I'm calling everyone except Amy."  
  
"But you know you shouldn't-"  
  
"Oh shut up, just for once can you do that Luna! I know what I'm doing!"  
  
"Raye here what's going on Serena?"  
  
"Lita here, what's up?"  
  
"Anything wrong Serena?"  
  
"Hey guys, nothing's wrong. Is it okay if we meet tomorrow at 2:30 before the   
meeting?"  
  
"I guess, have you told Amy?"  
  
"I don't want her there. She'll be at the temple at 3:00 for the meeting."  
  
"Okay, c-ya then."  
  
Luna looks at Serena, totally surprised that Serena would change the meeting   
time and not tell Amy. Serena snaps back at Luna, gets off her bed and leaves.  
  
"I don't believe you! Why did you change the meeting time and not tell Amy?"  
  
"Oh drop it Luna! I just want to talk to the other girls about something with   
out Amy there."  
  
  
Amy is up in her bedroom looking at a picture of her and Greg taken at the park.   
She takes it and sits down on her bed to look at it. Amy is wearing a light blue   
dress with a little purple, unbuttoned sweater while Greg is wearing a royal   
blue, short-sleeve, button down shirt. Greg has his arm around Amy and she has   
hers around his waist. She smiles at the picture then looks at her necklace.   
There's a little knock at the door and Amy's mom comes in.  
  
*I wish this never happened. I love him so much* "He was everything to me."  
  
"Amy , can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Amy turns around and sees her mom standing in the doorway. Amy sits back down on   
her bed and asks her why she's still home. She tells Amy that she took the night   
off to see how her little girl was doing. Amy's mom goes over and sits next to   
Amy on her bad and puts her arm around her.  
  
"Oh Mom, I thought you'd be at work. I thought you were on nights this week."  
  
"Well I am, but I took tonight off. I was worried about how my little girl was   
holding up."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"So, how you feeling?"  
  
"A little better."  
  
Amy's mother gives her a hug and rustles Amy's hair a little bit. Amy looks up   
at and smiles at her mom. There's a small tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yeah Mom?"  
  
"I want you to remember something. You're my only daughter and you can come to   
me to talk about anything, whenever you need to."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to get some ice cream."  
  
The two arrive at the ice cream shop and order two hot fudge sundaes. As they're   
eating there sundaes, Amy's mom starts up a conversation.  
  
"You know Amy, I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Mom? Is it anything bad?"  
  
"No, its just. When I saw the look in your eyes when you came home after you   
were at the train station it made me finally realize something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How much you're like me, when I was your age. You see, before I met your   
father, the same thing happened to me that happened to you and Greg. We even   
reacted the same way."  
  
"Oh. That's strange."  
  
  
That night, in a hotel in Hiroshima, Greg is laying in his bed trying to get   
some sleep. He gets out of bed, goes out on the patio and looks for the planet   
Mercury. He sits there staring at it, and quietly thinking. Greg's father comes   
out on the patio to see if everything's okay.  
  
*Ugh, I can't sleep* "I know you're hurting Amy, I can feel your pain. Its   
killing me too."  
  
"Greg..."  
  
"Oh hi Dad, Sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry. Greg, I'm sorry this happened, I know she meant a lot to you."  
  
Greg turns around to face his father with a very irritated look on his face. In   
a half-yelling tone he explains to his father what both he and Amy have. Greg's   
father apologizes again then goes inside. Greg sits outside the rest of the   
night thinking.  
  
"No you don't! You haven't a clue what she meant to me! She was everything. The   
reason I got up, enjoyed living; everything."  
  
"Well I'm-"  
  
"I'm not done yet! We had a bond that most people don't have. It was like we   
could sense one another's feelings. We were soul mates damnit! Soul mates!"  
  
"Greg, I- I had no idea. If I had known that before I would have never taken   
this job. I'm truly sorry. Good night Greg and I am sorry."  
  
  
All the girls, except Amy meet at Raye's temple at the agreed time the next day.   
Serena is actually early this time, which surprises everyone, especially Raye.   
Once everyone's there, they go inside Raye's room and sit down to talk. Serena   
starts telling everyone what she has to say.  
  
"So what's so important that we can't tell Amy?"  
  
"Yeah Serena, I really don't like doing this to her. I feel like we're talking   
behind her back."  
  
"Sorry Raye but this is important.  
  
Serena starts getting into the details of what the meeting is about and   
discusses her decision with the other girls. Three o'clock soon comes around and   
Amy arrives at the temple a little surprised she's a little late.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Well, we're all really good friends of Amy's and I was thinking if there was   
anything that I could do to help her get through this."  
  
"Okay, we follow you so far."  
  
"I want you guys to tell me if you think I'm over stepping any boundaries on   
this but.., and I am the leader of the team.."  
  
"We know that Serena now what is it?"  
  
"Well, I think that Amy shouldn't fight for a while. I think if we got attacked   
and she fought, she could get seriously hurt."  
  
"You have a good point there Serena."  
  
"I don't think you over-stepped your boundaries. You're looking out for the team   
and Amy. You're just, being you."  
  
"Thanks Raye, Mina."  
  
*Hmm, I'm right on time yet I'm the last here.*  
  
She walks up the stairs and sees the others outside on Raye's porch, waiting.   
They're wrapping up their discussion about Amy and see her walking toward them.   
They all sit down and no one says anything at first, Serena then speaks up.  
  
"So, that's okay with everyone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hi guys. Did we move the meeting and I forgot or something?"  
  
"No Amy."  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Yeah Serena?"  
  
Serena takes a breath and explains what the other girls and her discussed   
earlier and to everyone's surprise, Amy was going to suggest the same thing.   
When they finish the meeting, everyone starts to leave when Serena holds out her   
hand and waits. Amy gives Serena her power stick and computer. They go to see a   
movie and out to eat.  
  
"Amy, me and the girls have been talking and ah..."  
  
"Yes Serena, go on."  
  
"We all agreed that it'd be best if you didn't fight for a while, until you feel   
you're ready."  
  
"Oh. Actually guys, I was going to ask if I could do that anyway."  
  
"You can come back anytime Amy, we just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"Thanks Serena."  
  
After the movie, the girls walk to the park and when they arrive, they run into   
Darien and Himatu. The two of them are talking about the upcoming fair that's   
coming in two weeks. The girls all come up and say hello while Serena does her   
usual thing to Darien. (slams into him) Himatu turns to Amy and gives her his   
sympathy.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do now?"  
  
"I know Lita, we haven't gone to watch the sunset over the lake in a long time."  
  
"You sure you want to go Amy. That was one of the things you and Greg used to   
love doing."  
  
"I'll be okay Raye."  
  
"Hi Muffin! Hi Himatu."  
  
"Hi Serena. * You would think after going out with someone for three years I'd   
be used to that.*  
  
"Hello girls. Amy, I'm terribly sorry about Greg leaving, you have my sympathy."  
  
"Thanks Himatu, I'm okay. We came to watch the sunset, wanna join us?"  
  
Darien and Himatu join the girls the girls watching the sunset. Darien and   
Himatu have their arms around their girlfriends while the others stand there   
just enjoying the view. Darien leans down to Serena and whispers something into   
her ear as she grins and nods her head. Amy is looking out over the lake,   
thinking of Greg. She's tightly holding on to the guard rail to help her hold   
back the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"I love sunsets. They're so beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I like them too."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah Darien?"  
  
"With all the fighting that's been going on lately I've had no time to spend   
with you. I would like to treat you to dinner tomorrow, if you're open."  
  
"I'd love to Darien."  
  
Amy turns around and says good-bye to everybody. She tells everyone that she has   
to go study and leaves. Lita and Raye, who are standing under a tree discussing   
something. Finally everyone decides to go home for the night, Darien walks   
Serena as does Himatu to Mina.  
  
"Amy, where are you going?"  
  
"Home Serena, I have to study."  
  
"What do you think Raye?"  
  
"I don't know Lita. Amy's gonna need watching. She's very confused inside."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I did a fire reading last night on her. It told me she was confused and lost   
inside."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How's Ken doing?"  
  
"Fine, just being himself. Helping me, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
When Himatu and Mina arrive at Mina's house, they stand outside on the porch   
talking for a minute. Mina takes Himatu's hands and has him make her a promise.   
He smiles at her then her good night, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"You know Himatu, I've been thinking lately about something."  
  
"What is it Mina?"  
  
"Well, when all this happened to Amy it got me thinking. What if that ever   
happened to us. I mean, I'm sad when you go off to train."  
  
"Listen Mina, I can tell you that that will never happen to us. I won't let it   
happen, I love you too much."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Night Himatu."  
  
"Good night Mina and remember, I promise."  
  
  
Two months have passed and Greg is in class taking a test. His grades have been   
constantly slipping and he hasn't many friends. He has kept to himself and talk   
to almost nobody.  
  
*It's only been two months since I left. I can't concentrate on this. My grades   
are slipping, how am I going to get through this.*  
  
"Hey Greg, you okay?"  
  
"Huh, oh hi Tom. Yeah I'm okay, just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about her again. She must have meant a lot to you?"  
  
"Best thing that ever happened to me Tom. You know, it's kinda like a part of me   
is missing. Kind of the same way you were when you and Katie broke up."  
  
"Yeah, and we all know how long that took me to accept. I really wish I could   
help you buddy."  
  
Greg's father is at work going over some papers and looking at his calendar. The   
phone rings, he picks it up and a familiar voice on the other end. A co-worker   
knocks on his open door just as he's hanging up to talk to him.  
  
"Hello? Yes this is he, its been a long time. Hmm, that may not be a bad idea.   
Okay, I'll be in touch."  
  
"Mr. Mitchell?"  
  
"Yes Jean, what can I help you with?"  
  
Back home, Lita and Serena are in school talking by Serena's locker. Molly and   
Melvin walk over to the two of them as Serena shuts her locker and then head   
home. Molly asks Serena how Amy is feeling because she hasn't been in school for   
two days. Serena tells her that Amy must've gotten sick and that she'd be back   
tomorrow.  
  
"How was your day Lita?"  
  
"Same old. We cooked banana-nut muffins in home ec class and I have a lot left."  
  
"Great! You know how I love your cooking."  
  
"Hey you two."  
  
"Hi Molly, Melvin, how's it going?"  
  
"Oh nothing, we're just going for a milkshake."  
  
"Hey Serena, is Amy okay? She has been in school for two days now."  
  
"Yeah she's fine. She'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Melvin and Molly go to the arcade while Lita and Serena heads for Raye's temple.   
They soon arrive and Mina and Amy are waiting there for them. They all go into   
Raye's room and Lita serves the muffins she made while Raye gets some tea for   
everybody. She sits down and their discussion begins.  
  
"Bye Serena, Lita."  
  
"Bye Molly. So, do you think she's ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I can tell she's ready. We've given her two months and she's accepted   
it."  
  
"Hey Lita, Serena!"  
  
"Oh hi Mina, did you get out early?"  
  
"We had a substitute and he lets us out 15 minutes early."  
  
"Who wants muffins!?"  
  
The girls continue their discussion and "reinstate" Amy to the team. Serena goes   
into her school bag and places Amy's power stick and computer in front of her on   
the table. They then start talking about the new enemy which is quickly cut off   
by Mina.  
  
"I thought you guys didn't want me at Scout Meetings?"  
  
"This isn't a Scout Meeting Amy. We thought it was about time you were   
"reinstated"."  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"Well, now that we have Amy back-"  
  
"Drop it Luna- we'll worry about this later."  
  
  
Everyone says goodbye to each other and head home. Amy arrives at home, takes   
her shoes off and goes into the kitchen. She opens the fridge to get some milk   
and pours herself a glass. She goes into the living room and notices that   
there's a piece of mail for her on the couch. She picks it up, opens it and   
finds out it was from Greg.  
  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"C-ya, remember Mina we're going shopping tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be at your place at 9:30 Lita."  
  
"Mom, I'm home."  
  
"Hi Amy. There's a letter for you on the couch."  
  
"Thanks, it's from Greg!"  
  
Amy sits down, very excited and reads the letter. When Amy is done, her mom asks   
her what the letter said and how Greg is doing. Afterward, Amy sits there   
thinking, tears welling in her eyes. She calls her mom into the living room.  
  
"I can't believe I got a letter from Greg!"  
  
"Its from Greg? I thought I recognized that handwriting. How's he been?  
  
Dear Sapphire,  
  
How have the past two months been for you? They've been all out hell for me.   
You're the only thing on my mind and I can tell that you're hurting because I   
can feel it.  
  
The city itself isn't too bad. It's not as big as Tokyo but it does have some   
nice places. The parks are pretty nice and the sunsets, but they're no where   
near as nice as the one's there. Mainly because you're not here with me.  
  
I hope the rest of the girls are keeping busy and that Sailor Mercury hasn't   
been needed very often. Remember what I said a long time, to be careful. I   
couldn't live knowing something had happened to you. I'll write soon.  
  
  
Love always,  
  
Remember, I'll always be with you  
  
Greg  
  
"So what did it say?"  
  
"Mom. can you come in here."  
  
Amy's mom comes in and sits down next on the couch next to Amy. Amy buries her   
head in her mom's shoulder and starts crying. Amy's mom puts her arm around her   
daughter, patting her back to try to calm Amy down. The doorbell rings and Amy's   
mom goes to and answers the door, its Mina and Lita. They had cancelled their   
plans and gone over to Amy's to say hello. Amy's Mom lets the two of them in and   
asks them if they can help Amy while she makes a phone call. The two girls run   
into the living room while she goes into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, I can't put up with this. It hurts to much."  
  
"I know sweetie, I know. Go ahead and cry. Oh hi you two, I need to make a phone   
call, can you two try to comfort Amy?"  
  
"What's wrong Mrs. Anderson?"  
  
"She got a letter from Greg and she's pretty shaken up.",br   
"We'll do what we can."  
  
Amy's mom goes through her address book and finds, then dials the appropriate   
number. A man answers on the other end and after a 15 minute discussion, she   
hangs up. She then calls the other girls and invites them over.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Mrs. Anderson, I'll take care of him. Got it, thanks. Hi Illene,   
this is Mrs. Anderson, is Serena there?"  
  
"Yeah hold on."  
  
"Hi Mrs. Anderson, is everything okay with Amy?"  
  
"For the most part, could you come over for a little while. Lita and Mina are   
here already."  
  
"Sure, do you mind if Rini tags along?"  
  
"No, of course she can come."  
  
  
Serena, Rini and Raye soon arrive at Amy's place. Amy is surprised that they   
showed up and Raye and Serena tell her that her mother invited them, and Rini   
wanted to come with Serena. They're all in the living room talking and the door   
bell soon rings. Amy's mother answers it, closes the door and walks in the   
dining room with five pizzas. She calls all the girls out to the dining room to   
eat.  
  
"Oh hi girls, come on in. Amy, Mina and Lita are all in the living room."  
  
"Thanks, hi guys."  
  
"Hi Serena. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Your mom invited us. If you want we can leave?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant Serena."  
  
"Who wants pizza!?"  
  
All the girls go out to the dining room to eat dinner. They all thank Amy's   
mother for the pizza and start talking over dinner. She gets all the girls   
drinks and then sits down with them to eat. She looks over at Amy talking with   
her friends and being her old self again.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Anderson for the pizza."  
  
"No problem Raye. I knew amy hadn't had a pizza party in along time so I figured   
that since Mina and Lita were here."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mrs. Anderson, who did you have to call in such a   
hurry when we got here."  
  
"Oh, just an old friend Mina, that's all. They called a few weeks ago and I   
finally remembered to call them back."  
  
The phone at Darien's apartment rings while Darien is stepping out of he shower.   
He wraps the towel around his waist and picks up the phone in his room. Its Greg   
on the other end of the line, they talk for about 10 minutes then Greg hangs up.   
Darien puts the phone down, a bit confused at what Greg meant.  
  
"I'm coming, hold on a sec, hello?"  
  
"Darien, its me Greg."  
  
"Greg, how's it going."  
  
"Okay I guess, how is everyone doing?"  
  
"Well, Mina and Himatu got possible modeling jobs, me, Serena and Rini are same   
as always. Ken and Lita are okay. Ken's cooking up some type of plan for her and   
Raye's been really busy at the temple. I think her Grandpa's sick."  
  
"How's Amy?"  
  
"She's uh, I'm not sure. She's okay one day and on other days she looks like   
she's going to collapse and cry."  
  
"Well, can you keep an eye on her for me?"  
  
"Ah, sure Greg."  
  
  
Greg looks down at the ground and sighs out loud. He can tell someone is   
watching him and looks up to see his dad standing in the doorway. He holds up   
two bags and asks Greg if he's hungry, then Greg smiles at him. The two of them   
sit down to eat as Greg eats quietly.  
  
"I hate this, I want to go home."  
  
"Greg?"  
  
"Oh hi Dad."  
  
"You hungry? I stopped at McDonald's on the way back from work."  
  
"Sure, thanks."  
  
The two of them sit down to eat in an unstable silence. Greg's dad looks up from   
his food and asks Greg a question to try to get a conversation started. He asks   
about Amy and then the conversation shifts to school and then to Greg's   
birthday.  
  
"So how's everything been lately? We don't talk a lot because of the hours I'm   
working lately."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"Any idea how Amy's been doing?"  
  
"Well, I called Darien earlier today. He says she's okay some days and others   
has practically no strength. She's gone over to his place for comforting he said   
a few times."  
  
"What not to Serena, or one of the other girls?"  
  
"Well, there are times when a guy can comfort a girl better I guess. It works   
the other way as well."  
  
"Ah I see."  
  
The discussion shift to school and other things and it soon ends up on the topic   
of Greg's birthday. They talk for another 20 minutes.  
  
"So, how's school been going?"  
  
"Well, my grades are slowly returning to where they were when we left Tokyo.   
I've been making more friends and taking part in class. Everything else is   
okay."  
  
"That's good, have you been thinking about your birthday and what you want for a   
present?"  
  
"Not really, my birthday isn't for a while."  
  
"Well, when you do, be sure to tell me."  
  
Greg smiles at his dad and finishes his dinner. He gets up and throws his trash   
away. Greg is about to go out on the deck to relax when he stops at the door. He   
thanks his dad for everything and he goes outside. Greg's dad sits there at the   
table for a minute and smiles.  
  
"Hey Dad,"  
  
"What is it Greg?"  
  
"Thanks, thanks for everything."  
  
  
Darien gets into his car, closes the door and leaves. On his way to Serena's, he   
thinks to himself what Greg actually meant by saying, "take care of Amy". He   
pulls up outside Serena's house, gets out of his car and heads up the walkway   
toward the house. He knocks on the door and Serena's mother answers.  
  
*Hmm, I wonder what did Greg mean to take care of Amy. I know he can see things   
in the future every so often but,"  
  
"Oh Darien, hi."  
  
She lets him inside and Rini comes down the stairs to see who it was that came   
in. She runs over to Darien and gives him a hug that almost knocks the wind out   
of him. Serena's mother offers Darien some tea and tells Darien that Serena is   
over at Amy's and will be back in 15 minutes. Rini starts talking to Darien   
about what they're doing tonight.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukino, is Serena here?"  
  
"No she isn't Darien, come on in. She'll be home in about 15 minutes, here's   
some tea."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Who was that that came in, Darien!"  
  
"Ugh, you're too much like Serena."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, Serena gives me a hug the same way sometimes. I'm lucky my ribs haven't   
been broken."  
  
"So where we headed?"  
  
"Well Rini-"  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Serena shuts the door behind her and takes off her shoes. Serena's mom tells   
Serena that they're in the living room and that Darien's there. Him and Rini   
stand up as she enters the room and tells Serena's mom about what time they'll   
be back.  
  
"I'm in here honey."  
  
"Is that Darien's car parked out front?"  
  
"Yes Serena, he's in here."  
  
"Hi Muffin, so where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see, how's Amy?"  
  
"She got a letter from Greg today. She was a bit shaken up so we all went over   
to cheer her up.",br   
"Oh. We'll be back at about 10:00 Mrs. Tsukino, you coming Rini?"  
  
The three of them pile into Darien's car and they leave. Serena turns to Darien   
and tries to figure out what he's thinking about. She can tell that he's   
troubled and asks him what's wrong. Rini is also wondering what's wrong with   
Darien and joins in the conversation.  
  
"Darien, you look worried. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh sorry Serena, its nothing."  
  
"Darien, I can tell when something's bothering you. Now tell me maybe I can   
help."  
  
"Yeah me too Darien."  
  
"Okay, Greg called me earlier today. He asked me if I would take care of Amy for   
him. It sounded like he didn't trust anyone else."  
  
"Maybe he asked you because you're the oldest of all of us."  
  
"Maybe Rini."  
  
  
The next day after school, Greg is in his bed room doing his homework with his   
radio on low. As he's reading his English book, there's a knock at the door. His   
father comes in and he asks Greg how his studies are going and looks at the CD   
cover of the CD he's listening to. His dad then realizes that its the CD that   
Amy got him.  
  
"It's open. Oh hi Dad."  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"My homework, English to be exact."  
  
"How's it coming?"  
  
"Good, I have a paper due Tuesday."  
  
"Hmm, this is the CD Amy gave you isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, the songs on it help me think."  
  
"What's the title of this song?"  
  
"It's called "Only A Memory Away". We, Amy and I made it our song because I was   
always moving."  
  
"That's my fault. If I never-"  
  
"Dad, we had this discussion already. What's this?"  
  
"Your birthday present, go on and open it."  
  
"But my birthday isn't until October."  
  
"I know, open it."  
  
Greg opens it to see two things, one is a plane ticket, one way first class to   
Tokyo; the other is 250 dollars. Greg looks up at his dad surprised. His dad   
turns around and starts to leave and on his way he says something to Greg he   
shuts the door leaving Greg totally confused.  
  
"Dad, you're letting me go see Amy for a few days?"  
  
"We leave at 8:00 tomorrow, be ready."  
  
Amy is helping her mother clean out the guest room of the apartment. She asks   
her mom why they are cleaning out the room and her mom tells her that Amy's aunt   
Aurora is coming for a few days. After another half hour, the two of them finish   
cleaning.  
  
"Hey Mom, why are we cleaning the guest room out? Do we have company coming?"  
  
"Yes Amy, your Aunt Aurora is coming for a few days."  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen her in a long time."  
  
  
The next day, Amy goes through her usual morning routine. She takes a shower,   
gets dressed, puts the necklace Greg gave her on and heads downstairs. While   
she's eating breakfast, she asks her mom why she's up so early. After a short   
discussion, Amy grabs her school bag and heads for school.  
  
"Boy Mom, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Well, work said they need me at 8:00 this morning. You seem to be in a good   
mood."  
  
"Yeah, me and my friends are going shopping after school. We'll be back at about   
6:30."  
  
When Amy leaves, her mother finishes straightening up and getting ready. the   
doorbell rings at about 11:00 and she answers the door. She lets the person in   
and tells them where they'll be staying. They put their bags down and thank her.  
  
"Oh hi, come on in."  
  
"Thanks, I haven't been here for a while."  
  
"You'll be staying in this room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How was the trip?"  
  
"Okay, a little late leaving the airport though."  
  
"I have to get to work. Amy should be back at 6:30."  
  
Amy is at her locker putting her books away at the end of the day. Serena meets   
her at her locker as she's closing the door. The two of them meet up with Lita   
under a tree outside and the three of them walk over to Raye's, where Raye and   
Mina are waiting.  
  
"Hey Amy, you all set?"  
  
"Just about, okay."  
  
"Guys, I'm over here."  
  
"Lets go guys, I want to shop."  
  
"I'm with Serena, lets go."  
  
"Amy wants to shop, what's going on here?"  
  
They all leave Raye's and head for the mall. When they get there they go in   
numerous clothing stores, a book store for Amy and a spice shop for Lita. They   
sit down in the food court to eat at about 5:00. They all talk over dinner and   
when they get done, they head home.  
  
"Boy, I never bought so much stuff before. There must be 40 dollars worth of   
clothing in here."  
  
"Yeah Mina, I must have 15 dollars worth of books. Serena stop shoveling."  
  
"Well, I'm done. Ready to head home?"  
  
Out in the city, a person is finishing picking up a present for someone. They   
leave the shop where they were and look at their watch, it's 5:30.  
  
"Hmm, 5:30, I better get going."  
  
The girls get back to Raye's temple, go over some things quickly and leave. Amy   
stops at the park to look over the lake.  
  
"So, the meeting time is 4:00 tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll cook up some muffins in home ec class."  
  
"Okay Lita."  
  
"I'll be home later, I'm headed to the park."  
  
  
Amy is against the railing, looking over the lake at the sunset. She starts   
thinking about the past couple of months and Greg. She has on her favorite light   
blue dress, the same one she had on the day he left. She looks down at her   
necklace and begins singing quietly. She grips the railing a bit harder and a   
small tear runs down her cheek.  
  
*Ugh, I don't believe this. I'm fine one day then the next he's the only thing   
on my mind.* "I just wish he was here, he meant so much to me."  
  
Amy continues to quietly talk to herself holding her tears in as her eyes glaze   
over. A person walks into the park and notices Amy over by the lake, he walks   
over in that direction then stops to look at her.  
  
"There she is. She looks just as beautiful as she did when I left."  
  
He can hear her quietly talking to herself as he approaches her from behind. He   
stands there looking at Amy from behind and decides to say something after a   
minute. She hears the new voice and recognize it immediately. She turns around   
to see Greg standing there, holding a bunch of water lilies out to her.  
  
"I'm just so lonely with out him. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You're not alone anymore."  
  
*Huh, is that, Greg?* "Greg!"  
  
Amy runs over to Greg and throws her arms around his neck. Greg gives her a hug   
and after a minute or so, he lets her go and looks her over. He hands her the   
flowers and they go over to where Amy was and start talking.  
  
"Oh Greg, Greg! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"I know, let me look at you."  
  
"What, what's wrong Greg?"  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see how beautiful you look in that dress. Here, I got   
these for you today."  
  
"Thank you Greg."  
  
As they are talking, Amy asks Greg how long he'll be staying, where he'll be   
staying and where he'll stay tonight. Greg slows her down and explains   
everything.  
  
"It's great to see you again Amy."  
  
"You too Greg. So, how long you going to be staying? A week, a few days?"  
  
"Well Amy, I'm not going back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and my Dad had a couple of talks about things. Last night, when I was doing   
my homework, My Dad came in to talk to me. He gave me the ticket then left."  
  
"Where will you be staying?"  
  
"Your place. Our parents arranged the whole thing."  
  
"But my Aunt's coming where-"  
  
Greg smirks at Amy as she nods her head as she realizes what is going on. He   
looks her over again and smiles at her She returns the smile and gives him a   
hug, which he returns with one of his own. He puts his arms around her and she   
feels all warm and not alone anymore. He bends over and kisses her lightly, then   
fully on the lips. Amy returns the kiss and when they break the kiss, they smile   
at each other, still holding each other, sunset in the distance.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Amy."  
  
"I love you Greg."  
  
"I love you too Amy, and I'll never leave you alone again.  
  
  
  
12CDs for the price of 1!  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
